Happy Valentine's Day
by shmemms
Summary: Jace and Clary both have something they want to tell each other, and Jace has some trouble finding something he needs. My version of their Valentine's Day.


**Happy Valentine's Day**

Jace Lightwood laid in bed staring at the ceiling pondering his life. He had to admit, it wasn't a very long one. His life had officially begun when he met Clary, everything else was void. It didn't matter. He didn't live before then, he just took up space, existed. Even through the few weeks Jace thought Clary was his sister, he thought that was better than before he met her.

And thank God she wasn't his sister, he thought. Because if she was, what he was about to do tonight would be so wrong in so many ways.

Just thinking about his task tonight made him remember something. Where was it? He rolled on his side toward the night stand beside his bed. He gently opened the top drawer, careful not to make any sound, and shoved his hand inside, blindly searching for it.

He still hadn't found it when his hand touched the back side of the drawer. He felt around on both sides in the back, and touched everything else but the one thing he was looking for. He frantically jumped out of bed, ready to search everywhere. He had to find it; there was no way, absolutely no way, he had lost it.

His hand searched under the night stand, and his eyes desperately raked the shelf, but there was still no sign of it.

"Where is it?" he whispered to himself. He knew he had put it somewhere on this night stand, and until he had searched the drawer, he had been pretty sure he had put it in there. In fact, he was positive he had. He'd search again.

He bent up to look inside it, and hit his head on it. He place his hand on his head, and bit his lip to stop the torrent of profanities threatening to stream from his mouth. He hadn't realized he had left it open.

Being careful to not hit his head again on the drawer, he slowly rose up and peered inside it . . .and there it was. He sighed in relief. He couldn't find it because he had searched the back, and not the front.

He got back in bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty that had slept beside him all night. Instead of laying on his back, like he normally did, he laid on his side and propped his head up on to his hand to watch Clary sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her eyelashes made long shadows on her cheek, her red curls spilled out onto her pillow behind her, and her mouth was shaped into a delicate O.

It was amazing that she hadn't woken when he got our of bed, or when he hit his head off the drawer. She wasn't usually a heavy sleeper. but after what the had done last night, she supposed this morning could be an exception. He smiled at the thought of him wearing her out, but the scary part to him was how much she had worn him out. What would happen tonight? It was Valentine's Day after all.

Tonight. He suddenly felt nervous just thinking about it. If this was how he felt now, how would he feel tonight.

The bed shifted beneath him, and he turned his focus back to Clary. He felt his expression soften, as what must have been horror slipped off his face.

He leaned down and kissed Clary softly, and whispered "good morning" into her ear.

Today was one of the best days Clary had ever had. After she and Jace had gotten up, they had taken a shower together, and then he had made her pancakes, along with everyone else at the Institute, much to Clary's amusement, and Jace's . . .well let's just say he was pissed.

Well, Clary could honestly say Jace was a pretty good cook, so much better than Isabelle. But then again, a monkey could do better than Isabelle. If Isabelle had made them, there might have been fish guts in them instead of chocolate chips.

Jace had taken Clary for a walk, which didn't really last all that long because it was so cold outside. Afterward, the had snuggled up in front of the TV, keeping warm under a blanket.

Clary had trained the rest of the day with Alec, while Jace "sorted things out" as Alec put it. She had noticed several times throughout the day that Jace's eyes would look slightly distant, and his palms would start to sweat, and he'd look slightly sick. Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus all smirked at her when they saw her, and she got the feeling they were keeping something from her.

Now, Clary was in the greenhouse with Jace. They sat in the exact same spot that they had for Clary's birthday picnic. Except this time they had a Valentine's Day picnic.

Clary knew Jace had something to tell her by the way he constantly wrung his hands and looked everywhere but at her. He didn't know it, but she had something of her own to tell him. She just hoped he wouldn't freak out.

She knew he was going to tell her when he sat in front of her.

"Clary," Jace began, "before you came into my life, I was nothing. I had nothing to look forward to, and nothing good to look back on. I love you so much. My heart pounds every time I see you, and I can never look away. And when you're not there . . .it–it just feels like my heart is gone, with you. All I want to do is make you happy. I–" He sighed. "I can't even explain."

"I–think you did a pretty good job right there," Clary said.

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you more than anything else in the world." Jace held a small, dark box that she hadn't even seen him retrieve. "Clarissa Fray," he said. "Will you marry me?"

Clary let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, and looked down at the ring. It was so pretty. White gold with diamonds all around the band, and a large square diamond on top. On the inside, it said "I love you, my Angel. Love Jace.."

Tears came to Clary's eyes before she could stop them, and spilled over. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to say "yes" and jump into his arms and show him how much she loved him back. But with raging hormones, she couldn't help but cry.

"Clary?" Jace said, and reached u to wipe the rears away. She looked him the eyes and nodded. He looked her curiously, with one eye brow raised.

"Yes," she whispered, and didn't have to elaborate any more than that.

He crushed his lips to hers, and the force of the kiss knocked her over backwards, and he landed on top of her.

But before Jace could take it any further, she stopped him.

"Jace, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay. Wait, hold on." He rolled on to his side and pulled the ring out of the box, placing it on her finger. "Okay, go ahead."

She reached for his hand and he let her take it. She place it on her stomach.

He gasped in shock. She knew what he was feeling: the little bump there.

"I'm pregnant."

He looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
